


fuck it

by avalina_hallows



Series: emilys adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emily - Freeform, Ex, Jane - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: well i got drunk and bored what to do
Series: emilys adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929229





	fuck it

My friend just broke up so i am taking her out for some fun Were on the fucking empire state buliding i say and girl scream and she lets out the weakest sounding thing ive ever heard now i know this girl can scream but she almost never does so i say ill go first i say at the top of my fucking lungs suck a cock joanathan shes lookeing at me dumbfound than she smiles and i now that mother fucking smile  
It means lets have some mother fucking fun and she stands up slowly and yells very very loudly  
suck my motherfucking cock chris ya asshole I am stareing at her than i smile and we both start curseng out our exs and we both fall dowen laughing at ourselves

Ps think i had one too many bottles i don't usually drink so ya


End file.
